


Thor has friends

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Thor has many friends, and , who will help them fight in long run, this un going stories, short, and long somewhere between and I suck out summary'sHi looking for new editor and beta comment if you think you can help.





	Thor has friends

Thor has many friends, and , who will help them fight in long run, this un going stories, short, and long somewhere between and I suck out summary's

Work Text:  
I was just your normal girl working as a photographer. I was just normal, nothing special, nothing more.

Well, Thor said I was special to him. He needed a place to stay, so he stayed with me for six months. He was a lovely man, with a body to die for. We became really good friends, even till this day.

I know all about the Jane woman he loved. He did love me as sister, though, I know that. I was just a plain, normal girl with nothing going on.

"We're going to need somewhere to hide," said Tony. "We have no friends."

There wasn't much to my life, but when I got the phone call from Thor that he was coming to see me, and bringing his friends, I was surprised.

Steve watched as the country became smaller. In this town, at the small shop at end of street, there was a girl. The most amazing looking girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair, doll white skin and bright green eyes. She was waving at Thor.

Thor rushed over to hug the girl, swinging her around.

"It's good to see you, too! Put me down."

"It is good to see you, lady."

I smile. "And your friends?"

"Yes. Come meet them." Thor introduced them all me one by one. The funny, and most interesting, thing about me was how I carried myself, that I was packing two side guns on my hips, and one on my back.

"What's up with the guns?" asked Tony.

"This may be a small town, but with no law and all the crime, I like to say it's better safe than sorry. You are your own law. So, I never go without my guns now."

"Now?" asked Clint, looking at me.

"We are at war. And when shit happens, at least I know I can fight back."

"What war is this?" asked Bruce.

"The government, my friend. Really, I can get into whole argument with you on my beliefs but that'd be kinda boring."

"Is that your house? The white one? It's small."

"Yup, it's small. Nothing fancy." The house was on a dead-end street. The house was bit small. I wasn't what everyone was expecting, the two rooms I used as guest bedrooms was a bit nice for the country feel of my style.

"My mom is visiting her brother, Thor, so it's just me."

"Party, huh?"

"If you can call it that..."

"Becca is one of those good girls--she never breaks rules," Thor explained with a smile.

"Sure, and the fact that if i did, my genes would go high wire."

"Meaning...?" asked Tony.

"You guys aren't the only one who have gifts, you know."

"What? No way," said Clint.

"Way. Becca has teleportation. She has the ability to teleport anywhere in the world."

"You're a mutant?" asked Nash

"Yeah, a mutant."

"I heard about them on the news. I've never meet one in person," said Tony.

"I try to keep my powers and gifts down sized, because of the government."

"Ain't that the truth," said Bruce,

"I am no one's play thing."

"So, is that why you live in the country?"

"Kinda. I'm born and raised in the country. A farmer's daughter. I would be lost in the city. Anyway, sleeping arrangements. The guest bed has four beds and a cot. It's got an attached bathroom. Thor, I'll be crashing in your bed."

"Yes, I thought so. Like last time?"

"There's also my mom's bed, too. So I think we can you all to fit into guest bedroom."

"I don't sleep, so it's good," Steve said with a smile. Yep, he was falling for her.

"Good, I'm taking it you guys haven't had a good homemade meal in a while?"

"Tony can't cook. And Thor and Cap have no skills." Nash smiled.

"Well then, you all are in for a treat."

The setting was nice. A big, warm meal-- enough to feed Thor three times over. The house was sweet and so was the girl.

Most of my issues were from the other hunters, if they found me and hunted me down. My gifts were rare, even with mutant gene; class nine, which was the highest


End file.
